gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaker of Chains
"Breaker of Chains" is the third episode of the fourth season of Game of Thrones. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on April 20, 2014. It was written by executive producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and directed by Alex Graves. Plot Summary At King's Landing With King Joffrey dead, Cersei mourns the death of her eldest son with the heir apparent, Prince Tommen in the Great Sept of Baelor. Tywin Lannister, also present, immediately begins instructing the young prince Tommen Baratheon on the qualities of a good king. As Tywin and Tommen leave, Jaime enters to see Cersei calling for the death of the accused Tyrion and his wife, Sansa Stark. Jaime sends the septons off so he can be alone with Cersei. He tries to comfort her through his affections. She refuses initially, but Jaime is aggressive. Cersei insists that the sept private viewing of their son's corpse is a highly inappropriate place for sex, and asks Jaime to stop, saying "It isn't right, it isn't right..." and Jaime refuses to stop, saying, "I don't care, I don't care...". Cersei first tries to stop him, but then she starts kiss Jaime. She continues to protest, but Jaime refuses to stop and rapes her next to their dead son's corpse. A flashback to the wedding reveals Sansa Stark escaping with Ser Dontos Hollard from King's Landing to a ship off coast. As Sansa is taken aboard, she is greeted by Lord Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish who begins to "pay" Dontos for assuring the safety of Sansa, then quickly orders his death. He explains to Sansa that Ser Dontos was only useful to him up until this point. Confused, Sansa looks horrified at her dead friend while Lord Baelish promises her that he will keep her safe. Later, Tywin interrupts Oberyn Martell and his group sex act with Ellaria Sand and Olyver to discuss Tyrion's up-coming trial for the alleged murder of Joffrey. After Tywin brings up Oberyn's study of poisons and the link between that and Joffrey's death – as some say the King was poisoned – the topic changes and Oberyn confronts Tywin over his sister's murder. Wanting to meet with the Mountain – Tywin's "pet" who raped and killed Elia Targaryen – Tywin agrees to arrange this if Oberyn agrees to be the third judge at Tyrion's trial. Tyrion Lannister is temporarily being held in a cell in King's Landing. He is visited by his squire, Podrick Payne, who has brought him a few things to eat and also attempted to bring some wine but it had been confiscated. Tyrion learns from Pod that his trial will take place in a fortnight, the names of the 3 judges and that he has also been given an opportunity to select his own witnesses. He instantly chooses his wife, Sansa, but Pod informs him that she hasn't been seen since the wedding, moments after Joffrey's death. His second option is Bronn but he is being held under investigation. He asks whether there has been any word of Shae but there hasn't been (which is good news in his opinion). After a considerable amount of difficulty to think of anyone else, Tyrion asks to speak with Jaime hoping that his own brother can help him in this situation. He also warns Pod to be aware of his surroundings and watch out for "They", "They" being the spys of Tywin , Cersei , Varys or pretty much anyone at this stage as no one can be trusted. After openly admitting to Pod that he had nothing to do with Joffrey's murder, he states that the only person that is guaranteed innocence is Cersei, as she would never do any harm to her own son. Other than that, he is skeptical of everyone. He urges Pod to get out of King's Landing as he would be in too much danger due to his close relations with Tyrion. When he is about to exit the room, Tyrion calls him back and tells him that "there has never lived a more loyal squire." In the Riverlands Meanwhile, Arya Stark and the Hound, crossing the Riverlands, are spotted by a farmer and his young daughter while making their way to the Vale where Arya can be ransomed to her "rich" aunt, Lysa Tully. Believing the Hound and Arya are father and daughter, Arya's quick thinking produces a story that allows the pair to stay the night in the poor farmer's home and share a meal. Due to their lack of food in a while, Arya and the Hound scarf the food down hastily. Arya wakes the following morning to hear the farmer's daughter screaming. Confused and horrified, Arya demands to know why Clegane stole from the farmer. He simply states, "a dead man doesn't need his silver", arguing that the weak and lone farmer will not survive the upcoming winter, assuming the bandits do not kill him before then. At Dragonstone On Dragonstone Isle, Stannis Baratheon learns of Joffrey's death and warns Ser Davos that their time to lay claim to the Iron throne dwindles if no army can be secured to wage war again. Shortly after, when Ser Davos begins his reading lessons with princess Shireen Baratheon, he realizes a possible ally across the Narrow Sea, the Iron Bank of Braavos. At the Wall and the North At Castle Black, Samwell Tarly fears for the safety of Gilly and moves her to a vassal town that frequently services the Nights Watch brothers in bodily vices. Sam is resolute in keeping Gilly safe from all harm however and pledges to visit Gilly as much as possible, instructing the inn at which he leaves her, that she will not be touched. Meanwhile, a village south of the wall is attacked by raiding Wildlings under Tormund and the cannibalistic Thenns. While the village is massacred, a lone boy is sent as a messenger to Castle Black to relay an account of the massacre and also a warning that more would follow. The Lord Commander states that they do not have the manpower to afford venturing away from the Wall. They are interrupted when two rangers, Edd and Grenn, arrive back at Castle Black after escaping Craster's Keep. Jon reveals he told Mance Rayder that a thousand men armed Castle Black and therefore points out that when Mance reaches Craster's Keep, Rast and Karl would not hesitate in revealing the truth. Jon then insists the Night's Watch send a party to Craster's Keep to kill their traitor brothers before Mance gets to them first. Across the Narrow Sea In Slaver's Bay, Daenerys Targaryen marches on the city of Meereen as she begins her siege of the slave city. She is faced with a champions duel where a riding knight of Meereen challenges her to choose a champion that will fight for her. Daario Naharis volunteers to be Dany's champion. As Naharis quickly dispatches the Meereen champion, Dany begins her siege of the city by catapulting the broken chains of those she has freed across the city walls, demonstrating her previous successes. As the slaves examine the broken chains, the Great Masters look on, perhaps in fear. Appearances :Main: Breaker of Chains/Appearances First *Farmer *Sally *Mole's Town whore *Mole's Town madam *Guymon *Guymon's father *Guymon's mother *Oznak zo Pahl *Hizdahr zo Loraq *slave master *slave master *slave Deaths *Dontos Hollard *Guymon's father *Guymon's mother *Oznak zo Pahl Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon *Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Rose Leslie as Ygritte *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Hannah Murray as Gilly *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Conleth Hill as Lord Varys *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Pedro Pascal as Prince Oberyn Martell *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Yuri Kolokolnikov as Styr, the Magnar of Thenn *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Tony Way as Dontos Hollard *Will Tudor as Olyver *Dean-Charles Chapman as Prince Tommen Baratheon *Josef Altin as Pypar *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant *Joel Fry as Hizdahr zo Loraq *Finbar Lynch as a farmer *Kerry Ingram as Princess Shireen Baratheon *Brenock O'Connor as Guymon *Jem Wall as Guymon's father *Raewyn Lippert as Guymon's mother *Lois Winstone as a Mole's Town whore *Lu Corfield as a Mole's Town madam *Joseph Gatt as a Thenn warg *Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck *Paul Bentley as the High Septon *Patrick Molloy as a Night's Watch man *Emilio Doorgasingh as a slave master *Trixiebelle Harrowell as Sally *Josephine Gillan as Marei *Xena Avramos as *Derek Horsham as a slave master *Joshua Sher as a slave *Conor Watters Uncredited *Ian McElhinney as Ser Barristan Selmy *Daniel Naprous as Oznak zo Pahl *Laurence Doherty as slave masterhttps://twitter.com/DocFourFour/status/458379621978107905/photo/1/large Cast notes *21 of 27 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Sibel Kekilli (Shae), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow), and Carice van Houten (Melisandre) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Conleth Hill (Varys) and Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth) very briefly appear among the wedding crowd in the background of the first scene. *Ian McElhinney is, mistakenly, not credited for his role as Barristan Selmy in this episode. Notes *The title of the episode is a reference to one of the honorifics Daenerys Targaryen assumes after the Sack of Astapor: "Breaker of Chains". *In the books, Daenerys's army had no siege engines, nor was there enough surrounding timber to construct any. To construct siege engines to take Meereen, she had her army disassemble the ship which she sailed to Astapor in, which had been following her army north along the coast. In the TV series, Daario Naharis explicitly remarks in "Second Sons" that her Unsullied besieging Yunkai have no siege weapons - yet her army has mysteriously acquired multiple catapults since they left Yunkai. It is possible that they were acquired from either the Second Sons or the Yunkish, or constructed from timber acquired in the road. *While mourning Joffrey in the Great Sept of Baelor, Cersei repeats the words that Tyrion had said to her in "The Prince of Winterfell": "I will hurt you for this. The day will come when you think you're safe and happy, and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth... and you will know the debt is paid." *The scene between Jaime and Cersei is very different from the books, and has sparked a considerable amount of controversy. In the books, the sex scene appears consensual (or at least considerably more ambiguous, as Cersei's protests appear to be more to do with the location rather than the lack of desire). However, in the episode, it is apparent that the sex is not consensual and that Jaime is raping Cersei. *There is no "King Orys the First" in the books, nor does Tywin's description of him match any king who ever sat on the Iron Throne. The only character by that name is Orys Baratheon, but he never was a king. There is the possibility that he was a local king before the Seven Kingdoms were unified, in spite of the Valyrian-sounding name. *Sam mentioned Mole's Town back in Season 1, when he complained to Jon that some of the Night's Watch members would sneak off to visit the brothel there. *Though Sam doesn't mention it, there's a song about the dangers for women at the Wall: "Brave" Danny Flint was a girl who dressed as a boy to serve in the Nightfort. When the sworn brothers found out, they raped and murdered her. *There is no character named "Elyo Grivas" in the books. The character is most likely named after Elio Garcia, who runs the Westeros.org fansite, and who co-authored the World of Ice and Fire sourcebook along with his partner Linda. *As a New World crop, potatoes (aka "taters") do not exist in Westeros in the books, because Westeros is based on medieval Europe. This marks at least the third time that the TV series had mentioned them in passing (see: Food and Drink#New World crops). *Prince Oberyn's line that some people think the sky is blue because the world is inside the eye of a giant is an extremely obscure reference to a line Robb Stark said exactly thirty episodes ago, in Season 1's "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Robb chided his brother Bran not to pay heed to all of Old Nan's nursery stories, as one of them was that the whole world is inside the eye of a massive giant named "Macumba". No mention of this myth has been made in the books. *The first time that Samwell Tarly's nickname "the Slayer" is mentioned. *Sansa Stark leaves King's Landing for the first time since her arrival in Season 1's "Lord Snow". Her escape from the city marks the end of her brutal captivity at Joffrey's court, which lasted for over two years. In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: ** Chapter 55, Jon VII: Jon and the night's watch prepare for the attack of Styr and his raiders. ** Chapter 57, Daenerys V: Daenerys arrives at Meereen with Jorah, Barristan, Missandei, Daario, and the Unsullied. ** Chapter 61, Sansa V: Sansa escapes from King's Landing and arrives on the ship where Littlefinger tells her that he was one of the people behind the Purple Wedding. ** Chapter 62, Jaime VII: Jaime and Cersei meet in the Sept in front of Joffrey's corpse. ** Chapter 66, Tyrion IX: Tyrion learns who his judges will be for his upcoming trial. : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 4#Breaker of Chains '' : Memorable quotes '''Tyrion Lannister' - "Pod.... there has never lived a more loyal squire." Tywin Lannister'' ''-'' '"...So, we have a man who starves himself to death, a man who lets his own brother murder him, and a man who thinks that winning and ruling are the same thing. What do they all lack?" 'Tommen Baratheon '- "Wisdom. Wisdom is what makes a good king." '''Petyr Baelish - "Money buys a man's silence for a time. A bolt in the heart buys it forever." Image gallery References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes